1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a temporary support structure for an anchor bolt, and particularly to an anchor bolt holder that may be detachably applied to the anchor bolt and to the concrete form to retain the anchor bolt in position while the concrete is poured.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The invention described and claimed herein is an improvement over the invention described and claimed in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,960,356 and the patents cited therein.
Conventional form-mounted anchor bolt supporting devices are frequently difficult and time consuming to install with the anchor bolts in proper position. They are not always wholly effective in that at times the anchor bolt is permitted to shift from the initial positional setting during pouring and vibrating of the concrete. The invention described in my previous U.S. Pat. No. 3,960,356 was conceived in a successful effort to overcome such problems, and the invention forming the subject matter herein improves on my previous structure in that it functions to more securely retain an anchor bolt in the position selected.
The present invention provides, as an important object, an anchor bolt holder which is simple in form and readily and easily manually applied to the anchor bolt, with the anchor bolt firmly frictionally gripped and detachably supported by the holder, and the assembly of anchor bolt and detachable holder then quickly and accurately applied to the concrete form to temporarily retain the anchor bolt in proper position during the pouring of the concrete.
Another object of the invention is the provision of an anchor bolt holder that is easily and accurately yet detachably applied to the concrete form so as to be removable when the concrete sets up sufficiently to retain the anchor bolt.
The present invention provides, as another important object, a holder comprising an elongated bifurcated body having elongated side-by-side legs integrally connected at one end and having free ends at the opposite end which when separated to engage an anchor bolt are resiliently biased toward one another to frictionally grip the anchor bolt therebetween.
Still another object of the invention is the provision of slidable means on one of the elongated legs that may be selectively displaced along the leg on which it is mounted to properly position and engage an anchor bolt.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of means along the length of the bifurcated legs enabling the temporary placement of nails through the legs to retain them detachably secured to the concrete form with the anchor bolt suspended therefrom.
The present invention provides, as a further object, an anchor bolt holder which is designed for ease and economy of manufacture.
The present invention provides, as a still further object, a practical, reliable, and durable anchor bolt holder, and one which is exceedingly effective for the purpose for which it is designed.
The invention possesses other objects and features of advantage, some of which, with the foregoing, will be apparent from the following description and the drawings. It is to be understood however that the invention is not limited to the embodiment illustrated and described since it may be embodied in various forms within the scope of the appended claims.